Rumble At The Training Grounds
Participants Haruno Nakara, Hyuga Nosa, Hyuga Tetsuo, Hyuga Yazuka, Uchiha Tobi 5/3/2014 - Rumble At The Training Grounds Part 1 xXTobiKittyXx: -Tobi yawned and walked towards the group of trainees assigned to her for this sparring session, she glanced around to analyze each of them with her mangekyo sharigan, after assessing them she slid her hat off and spoke in a loud clear voice- Welcome to today's sparring match up, i am your instructor for today, my name is Tobi Uchiha, grandfather to Fumiko Uchiha and personal friends with Kagato-sama and his father Pein-sama, feel free to call me Tobi as you see fit, base upon the stats i have recived from kagato-sama most of you require stamina training where another is endurance, so here are the pair offs. -lists off names- Nakara and Tetsuo, you both work on stamina. Yazuka and Nosa will work on stamina and endurance. -she looked at them all and nodded- the following rules for this spar will be to neutralize your opponent with as little to no damage as possible, last thing i want is for you to miss the Chunin Exams 'cuase your spar got carried away before the exams. With that please find your partner and find a place distanced from the other sparring team and begin, oldest goes first. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - It was a typical day in Amegakure; the rain splattering through the village as usual hence its other name: The Hidden Village of The Rain. Yazuka was in the Amegakure Training Grounds with his brother, Nakara and Nosa (who was an Academy Student and is part of his clan.) Roy would be waiting for the Jounin would be telling him about today’s objective as Yazuka , Tetsuo and Nakara thought it was good to improve in their weaknesses before Chuunin Exams which was not far. As Yazuka saw the person; his jaw dropped. He has heard many stories about Tobi Uchiha who was a Criminal. He couldn’t believe with his own eyes that this man is still alive and standing in front of Yazuka. He bowed his head in respect; but yet stood back a little and became cautious in order to be more careful as Tobi Uchiha was a criminal (Well that’s what Yazuka heard from his Mother.) As Yazuka listened intensively to Tobi’s instructions, he would then look over to Nosa; academy student. Yazuka scratched his head in awkwardness and wasn’t sure how he would not be able to use the gentle fist technique or eight-trigrams thirty two Palms. - “I guess I am going to act out defensively in this match and just use taijutsu itself.”- He would say which a problem wasn’t for him as Taijutsu was his strength. Yazuka was then seen with his usual clothes and equipment such as black shinobi pants, Amegakure headband, small pouch with all accessories, black long shinobi top and a seal scroll which has his Bo staff inside which he has learned to wield through the arts of Bukijutsu his mother has taught him. As this happened, Yazuka would go to the opposite side of Nosa and place himself in the gentle fist stance; his knees bending which would tense his muscles and positioning his palms so it could face towards Nosa.- “ Nosa; I want this to be a good spar.”- He said letting out a smile and with that; Yazuka paused and waited softly to see if Nosa was ready.- Guest_Kichoutaisho: -It was another rainy day in Amegakure and Nosa happened to be with Yazuka, Tetsuo, and Nakara in the village's training grounds where she was participating in a friendly spar with her partner Yazuka, her outfit consisted of a black and red top with matching red and black pants with white sandals. She then saw Tobi Uchiha, their sensei, give out instructions and with that she saw her partner Yazuka go into the well-known Gentle Fist stance and heard him speak''Nosa I want this to be a good spar.'' Not knowing what to say, she stared at him and observed him while trying to do the same as she went down on her knees a little off balance and responded with a slight nod of her head. I want this to be a good spar as well, she said with a nervous smile. JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo is summoned onto the training grounds with Nakara to take part in a practice spar in an attempt to improve upon a statistical weakness he has. He is in his usual white robes, black shinobi pants and sandals that are open at the toes and the heels. As always, he has a pouch on his right thigh that carries an assortment of six kunai and three pairs of ordinances which are two flash bombs, two smoke bombs and two explosive tags. The kunai are generally used for pinpoint precision when it comes to using the bombs, allowing them to be used at long ranges when necessary. Over time, Tetsuo learned to only use the ordinances by merely throwing them for proper effect and instant convenience. The explosive tags, however, are tied onto their respected kunai in preparation to create booby traps or destroy barriers. The pouch on the back of his sash carries six shuriken as he would use for disarming and wounding strikes. Overall, Tetsuo prefers to remain tactical. Recently, Tetsuo acquired new weaponry for his arsenal as he did have prior training on kenjutsu and bukijutsu in preparation for the Chunin Exams coming up. Upon a previous mission he conducted with his brother Yazuka, he mentioned of finding a katana with an ivory handle at their home. He was entranced by how the blade seemed to sing to him. Next, he went to a weapon shop in the village and purchased a pair of black tonfa sticks. The tonfa provide good short range and they are not very clumsy, providing both offensive and defensive benefits as they are lightweight and yet considerably strong. Upon reaching the training grounds, Tetsuo immediately hears the instructions and decides to take down the katana from off his robes as it is tied upon the back of his sash along with his shuriken pouch and sets it down upon the grass of the training grounds. Keeping only the kunai, the bombs, the shuriken and the tonfa, he is ready. Tetsuo pairs up with Nakara while keeping his tonfa tucked into his sash until he needs them. Taking his left-handed variant of the Gentle Fist stance, his right arm is extended out with relaxed fingers while the left arm is tucked close to his body with a fist ready to jab when necessary. His feet are spread out at shoulder with as he takes the stance, keeping his knees loose and his feet planted upon the ground to maintain balance and stability. He keeps still as he waits for the command to begin, taking slow deep breaths as he repeats the mantra his sensei Athena taught him: "It is a ninja's duty to be prepared for anything." Kaiiaki: -Earlier today in the village of Amegakure, Nakara had gotten a request from Kagato-sama himself that she were to spar today. The challenge given from him was shockingly similar to the one that she had just recently encountered. The goal this time was to take the opponent down without severely injuring them, and not using taxing moves. This was a hard spot for Nakara as all her moves were usually chakra taxing, or put the opponent in severe damage upon the hits that followed through. This wasn’t going to be easy for her. She would have to make up a plan, a plan that would not hurt her comrade too greatly, but instead disarm him. Different strategies of all kinds whipped through her thoughts as she arrived unto the Amegakure training grounds. A friendly smile was upon her face as she recognized her best friend and comrade Tetsuo already there waiting for her. Before she took another step forward, she checked her weaponry by glancing through her pouches. “Yep, everything is all here.” There were 5 kunai, 6 shuriken, 5 senbon, 1 flash bomb, and 6 smoke bombs contained within them. To the side, there was a red gourd that shown the Haruno’s symbol upon it. Upon her body, she was clothed in her usual fishnet outfit, with the Haruno clan cape flowing behind her back proudly. After Nakara thoroughly checked her weaponry, she pounced over towards a distance of 20 feet in front of Tetsuo towards the northwest direction. She listens to Tobi’s instructions carefully, trying not to obsess over the fact that the Tobi she admired and wanted to kidnap WAS RIGHT THERE. Which was kind of difficult to process, but, since he was there, Nakara knew that she had to impress him. This was not a spar she was going to lose. She had to keep up her effort if she was going to do better and become chunin. After Tobi had finished instructing them, Nakara pulled out a senbon and readied herself for the offensive. “THIS IS FOR YOU TOBI!!!” Nakara cried this out while fan girl tears streamed down her pale cheeks.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo immediately readies himself the moment after Nakara bound away at 20 feet so that they are at a good distance from each other. Despite this, he notices right away a painful distraction. He sees that Nakara is looking towards Tobi’s general direction, crying out that this spar is for impression from Tobi while streams of fan girl tears pour from her eyes. This distraction is only momentary because at that moment Tetsuo takes this opportunity to quickly draw one of the smoke bombs from inside of his kunai pouch and tosses it down upon the ground just near her feet. Once the smoke spreads out after the smoke bomb impacts, the area around him and Nakara is blanketed with thick gray smokescreen. The smoke is not enough to cause someone to cough, but it does hinder visibility to be shorted as the smokescreen is relatively thick. Taking this initiative while the smoke is spilling out, Tetsuo backs away with slow quiet steps so he would be six feet from Nakara’s position. Next, he rests his palms together while he hides inside of the smoke and begins to conduct a series of hand signs to conduct his first tactic. He begins with the Ram as both index and middle fingers are together while the hands remain vertical as the left ring and little fingers rest upon the curled fingers on the right hand with the left thumb resting on top of the configuration of the two extended fingers. Then, he enters in the Snake with all of his fingers laced together with the left thumb resting outside of the configuration. Finally, he ends with the Tiger with the ring and little fingers laced together while the index and middle fingers stay up and pressed together with the thumbs behind them still straight up. He then initiates his tactic by calling it out: “Clone Technique!” As a result, three Tetsuos would be seen instead of one as the smoke disappears with all three holding their tonfa in defense from the senbon that Nakara has. All three begin to charge at her with full speed in their strides, ready to strike her down with a careful swing from their right hands as they kneel down to knock her down if she hasn’t already leaped up once the smoke clears. Kaiiaki: -Nakara’s distracted behavior didn’t last long, as she realized a smoke bomb had been aimed near her. She grit her teeth as she realized she had been overly distracted by the great Tobi Uchiha that was watching over that match. She glanced around the smoke, looking and being watchful for any attack that might appear while the smoke cloud stirred in the area. She waited, but an attack didn’t come. “What is this…?” A confused expression played on her face as she glanced around anxiously. After a few more seconds of waiting, the smoke cleared and two clones of Tetsuo’s had appeared from the smoke with tonfa in their hands. Since she was so close to them, she had no choice but to act immediately with throwing the senbon already in her hand at the closest body’s right vastus medialis muscle. She then quickly retrieved an additional 2 senbon to aim at the same direction as the first had went to. After aiming those, she pounced back and away from Tetsuo to land at a distance of 25 feet behind him. “Right…Tetsuo…look into my eyes and tell me that you’re ready for these exams. I need to see you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you’re ready. Can you do that? I need you to do this so I can tell whether you’re lying or not.” Nakara withdrew the six shuriken that was at her disposal and held three within each hand, preparing for her next attack. She stood still and waited on his response, to see if he really would listen to her and do as she asked. This was a test, a test to see if he actually would take her seriously as a leader and listen to what she asked of him. At this point she was beginning to think he wouldn’t do anything she asked him to do, and that thought troubled her.- JusticeAndPunishment: The three Tetsuos approach in from a triangular configuration, and this is indeed unexpected when he notices Nakara throw the first senbon towards him. Instinctively, as the Tetsuo keeps calm and quietly recites the mantra inside his head, he sees the senbon silently fly towards his way and he drops down onto the ground as quickly as he could. He notices his skuriken pouch being skimmed by the flying senbon. Meanwhile, as Nakara throws two more senbon, the clones immediately puff away into white clouds as they step in front of the real Tetsuo as he quickly gets back up onto the ground with his tonfa in his hands. She is now 25 feet from him, and in his mind he knows he has to get within her radius and invade the large gap that is in between them so he can overwhelm her. The mantra continues to echo in his mind as he looks at her, hearing her as she asks him to have him look into his eyes. Indeed, his eyes show concentration as he looks at her and yet there is something else behind those eyes. He had put up with so much in his life that he won’t risk failure again. His breathing becomes heavy as it seems as if a rush of adrenaline is entering in him. He knows that she is the team leader and his best friend, and he can only think of her as an enemy if he expresses one thing he refuses to let out towards anyone: hatred. He does hate the first time he was beaten by her and allowing his rage to consume him upon his last effort to defeat her upon losing all his control. On the other hand, the hatred would only cause him to narrow his focus. Uncertainty is upon him, wanting to fight her as if she is indeed a real enemy. His mind is telling him not to as the risk of going too far would injure her before the Exams come. Confusion is swelling in him as he looks upon her, his hands gripping tightening upon his tonfa. He then takes a deep breath and says the mantra out loud: "It is a ninja's duty to be prepared for anything." Tetsuo wastes no time after saying. He sprints with all his might as he sees Nakara draw out six of her shuriken with three in between her fingers. He keeps calm even through his eyes are furrowed with intensity, using the past experience as a fire to fuel his perception to see her as an enemy despite keeping himself calm with the mantra inside his head. He knows she would throw the shuriken at any time, so Tetsuo crosses the tonfa close to his body and leaps up. While in midair, he curls up into a ball and somersaults back down as to get closer to her. He intends to at least get close enough to invade her distance as to eliminate any of her long-range attacks while conserving his chakra. Somehow, he has to corner her to limit her distance as he can get close enough to wear her down. In his head, he whispers to hmself. “Don’t use too much chakra. Keep close. Don’t let her out of your sight. Tire her down by getting closer to her.” He would leap again and again, curling up into a ball in midair, and dropping down again to sprint at her to evade any thrown attacks from her. The intervals are random as he decides not to count off how many seconds of running he should incorporate, but the intervals are only short enough to the point where he would at least keep her aiming. “Keep moving as fast as you can. Keep sprinting and leaping. Just get her to where she has to aim and move altogether.” Kaiiaki: -“Heh…” Nakara chuckled slightly as she realized she had got him. “I didn’t think that you would fall for it, but you did.” She shook her head back and forth, not in disappointment, but in a sort of, this is over type of way. Nakara stands still and allows him to land upon the ground closer to her. But after that, he would find that he would be unable to move. As if he were locked in invisible steel ropes around his body. This would restrain him to the point just long enough for Nakara to make the finishing move without hurting him. “Sorry for deceiving you buddy, but the moment you looked into my eyes, you were caught in my Temporary Paralysis Technique, as this technique works through eye contact and no hand signs are required. This is the best way I could win without hurting you.” Nakara reaches into her back pouch and pulls out a long rope, that she had learned from their previous visitor mission, was a good idea to keep on hand at all times. Before the jutsu could be broken, as the jutsu has a limited amount of time that it works, she reaches out to remove his pouches and weapons first, putting them to the side and out of his reach. She then ties Tetsuo up with the rope with his feet and arms held behind his back, in a sort of wrangled position. After she finishes tying him up successfully, she looks down at him and smiles cheerfully. “You’re ready for the chunin exams no doubt!” Her grin grows wider as she sticks her thumb up in the air. “Now how about a bowl of ramen on me bud?” -